Los nueve meses
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: El tiempo pasa y la bonanza tiene sabor a tragedia. /Yuvi/ Lavlena/ leve Allena/ Este fic participa en el reto "Y es así cómo te amo" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Pareja_** : Yuvi. Lavlena. Leve Allena.

 ** _Reto participante:_** «Y es así como te amo».

 ** _Tipo de amor:_** Amor no correspondido.

 ** _Foro:_** «Resurgiendo entre las cenizas».

 ** _Título:_** Los nueve meses.

 ** _Resumen:_** El tiempo pasa y la bonanza tiene sabor a tragedia.

 ** _Frase:_** _Hoy, en mitad de la vida, me he parado a meditar ¡Juventud nunca vida quién te volvería a soñar!_

* * *

 ** _Los nueve meses_**

* * *

 ** _Un mes_**

De nuevo, todas las flores iban muriendo poco a poco, los lirios se iban secando fácilmente y las rosas hacía muchos días se habían marchitado. Su jardín era horrible y, a pesar de todo, seguía cuidándolo día tras día. Sin faltar ninguno. No podría explicar por qué, pese al fracaso, seguía regando al jardín muerto. Ciertamente no le gustaba pensar en las cosas que pasaban en el día. En el sufriendo de estar cada hora en ese maldito lugar con gente que odiaba, pero que no podía dejar.

Entre estar encerrado en cuatro paredes o ver el maldito jardín desfalleciente, la opción era fácil.

—Buenos días Kanda.

Cada día, con la misma rutina, la china se le acercaba y saludaba sonriente. Ella siempre se veía tan feliz, quizás un poco más alegre mientras trascurrían los años. Kanda jamás pudo odiarla, ni ahora ni antes, pero eran en esos momentos, mientras la veía recién levantada, donde sentía algo cercano al desprecio.

No le devolvía el saludo, se le hacía difícil el simple hecho de no hacer una mueca que demostrara su desagrado, por lo que se levantaba de donde estaba y se dirigía al jardín. El viento soplaba fuerte, pero para su cuerpo por fin mortal aquello no era importante.

Pasaba muchas horas afuera, a veces simplemente dejaba a las flores en paz y caminaba por el extenso bosque. El mutismo era agradable y la soledad un amigo de hace años. Eran esos momentos donde lo recordaba a _él_ , con una sonrisa en su cara y siendo feliz sin importar dónde se encontraba. Diciendo cosas tontas y paseando por los pasillos. Siempre detrás de él.

El pensamiento de que _él_ hubiera sido feliz en un bosque como este o con un jardín como el que tenía, aparecían sin siquiera ser llamados. Las imágenes de él corriendo por los lugares, eran inevitables.

Era así como Kanda pasaba todos sus días, recostado en un árbol, alucinando con _él_ y su sonrisa, mientras que se daba cuenta que todo aquello jamás podría cumplirse. Que solo era un patético pensamiento de una mente absurda, de un humano inservible que no tiene nada más que una vida por vivir sin saber por qué.

La rutina era igual todo el tiempo, hasta que ese día alguien interrumpió su huida al bosque.

No era tampoco anormal, pero era curioso ver cómo alguien se sentaba junto a él en un árbol y observaba el mismo punto. No era extraño el mutismo, pero, de nuevo, era curioso.

—¿Qué observas Yu?

La voz más calma, pero aun así molesta, hizo que Kanda frunciera el ceño. Odiaba cuando alguien intervenía mientras pensaba, sobre todo la razón por la cual odiaba el lugar donde vivía. Sin embargo no contestó, dejó que la pregunta flotara en el aire y prontamente desvaneciera.

El viento siguió soplando fuerte, los cabellos rojos se sacudieron.

—Es un lindo bosque ¿Eh?

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Tan paciente como siempre —ríe un poco—. Solo quiero pasar un rato fuera de casa. A veces me llega cansar ¿Sabes? Lenalee siempre me habla del mismo tema una y otra vez y… A veces pienso que tome una mala decisión…

Lavi dejó de hablar, Kanda por primera vez en el día le dirigió una mirada. Lavi se veía serio, parecía cansado, agotado. Queriendo pasar el día en el bosque en silencio. Pensar en otra cosa que no sea las charlas constantes de Lenalee y el apoyo estúpido que le daba Allen con el tema. Quizás Lavi también estaba tan cansado como él lo estaba de lo monótono de los días, de las horas.

Solo por esa vez, Kanda no preguntó más y le dejó quedarse con él, mientras el viento sacudía ambos cabellos.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses_**

* * *

—Pero… ¿Por qué no?

Las palabras no sonaron para nada calmadas, en realidad eran gritos que intentó ahogar. Pero eso fue suficiente como para que Kanda abriera los ojos y maldijera por lo bajo. « _De nuevo_ », se dijo en su cabeza mientras se molestaba.

Ese tipo de cosas eran normales en esa casa. La gran parte de las veces esos dos peleaban y luego Lenalee, aun enfurruñada, iba a quejarse del comportamiento de su marido con Moyashi, quien la consolaba y defendía. Kanda, sinceramente, se encontraba aún desconcertado por el hecho que Lenalee se habría quedado con Lavi y no con Allen, ya que cuando fueron botados de la guerra y después de unos largos meses, fue Lenalee quién abrazó a Allen llorando y rogando que se quedara con ellos.

Aun lo recuerda bien, pues ese tonto de Moyashi había desaparecido —siguió ayudando a la guerra aunque los altos cargos aún le persiguieron— por muchos meses, algunos años y cuando por fin apareció en la casa, fue recibido con más sonrisas y lágrimas que el mismo conejo. Lenalee en ese primer día, no quería estar ni un poco lejos de Walker y siempre parecía estar viéndole.

También puede rememorar como esos días Kanda pudo respirar en paz, ya que no tenía la carga de Lenalee y ese tema de mierda. Pudo escapar, por primera vez, al bosque y perderse entre la soledad.

A Kanda jamás le importó lo que hablaban los demás, pero la gente era mucha y sin evitarlo pudo oír a los científicos, —los que quedaron— buscadores y demás decir que, definitivamente, ellos quedarían juntos. Que al menos alguien en esa horrible guerra había encontrado el amor verdadero.

De cierta forma le hubiera gustado ver las caras de cada uno de ellos al darse cuenta que Moyashi y Lenalee solo fueron amigos, y que la china había preferido al conejo. También quisiera saber que hubieran pensando de la relación caótica que tenían esos dos como casados. No era como si le importara totalmente, solo era una idea, cierta curiosidad, que se le había metido ese día.

—Lenalee ya hemos hablado de esto millones de veces…

—¡Pero no lo entiendo Lavi! ¡¿Por qué no quieres tener un hijo?!

Las palabras de los otros dos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Maldijo de nuevo que esas malditas paredes fueran tan delgadas y pudiera escucharlo todo.

Pero por unos momentos pensó, solo esta vez, en dejar que discutan hasta que se cansen. Hacerles pensar que él seguía dormido y ver cuánto duraba su disputa. Estaba cansado que cada vez que ambos pelearan él molesto golpeara la pared de ha lado y gritara que lo dejaran dormir. Estaba harto de seguir en esta casa con las mismas cosas sucediendo.

Se preguntó, por un momento, que haría _él_ si estuviera en su situación. De seguro que este entraría a su cuarto y les diría que se callen o simplemente gritaría mientras seguía en su cama. De nuevo, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes tontas y patéticas, pero de cierta manera, agradables que lo hicieron olvidar de los gritos que se oían.

* * *

 ** _Tres meses_**

* * *

Al contrario de la creencia popular, cuando Lavi llegó a la Orden no era un sujeto sonriente y hablador, sino que era alguien callado y observador que no denotaba para nada ninguna sonrisa cálida. Lenalee lo había llamado _«_ _Intrigante_ _»_ cuando lo describía y Kanda jamás le dio tanta importancia.

Lenalee solía hablar con él sobre cada integrante de la Orden, los primero años emocionada, pero al pasar el tiempo su alegría por las personas nuevas cambio a una amargura y desconfianza. Con Lavi no fue diferente, puesto que al ser tan reservado, ella solo se le acercaba para saber qué es lo que hacía.

El pelirrojo no hablaba para nada, asentía a veces y su expresión no cambiaba por más que se intentara. A Kanda le valía una mierda esa actitud, pero de alguna manera siempre fijo su mirada en él. Quizás para preguntarse cuanto tiempo viviría o tal vez las tantas charlas que tuvo con Lenalee le hicieron dar curiosidad, u… otra cosa.

La primera vez que Lavi sonrió, fue un hecho que —al menos para Kanda— no se podrá olvidar. Dio una leve sonrisa, pero que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa. Lenalee le frunció el ceño, Kanda dejó al buscador inconsciente en el suelo —los demás decidieron tan solo irse por miedo— e imitó el gesto de la china. Cuando su risa se terminó, la mueca en su rostro jamás desapareció. Esa vez les dijo un _«_ _Ups, lo siento, es que el buscador tenía una cara súper graciosa_ _»_ _._

Lee estuvo muy en contra de eso, mientras Kanda dejaba un poco su molestia.

En ese momento, cuando las memorias de un Lavi siempre sonriente aparecieron en su mente, no pudo evitar ver a este nuevo Lavi —que estaba casado hace mucho tiempo, viviendo en una casa sin importancia— teniendo la misma expresión que cuando llegó a la Orden. Mientras Lenalee alegre y llena de vida abraza a un Moyashi muy contento.

De nuevo, Kanda de alguna forma extraña, se encontraba del mismo humor que el pelirrojo.

Ese día no pudo ver sus plantas —aunque eso no importaba— porque Lenalee le había ordenado quedarse. Tenía una noticia importante que hacer y quería que se quedara. Kanda no le hubiera hecho caso si ese día no hubiera nevado tanto.

Cuando Moyashi se despertó, ella reunió a todos en la sala y muy alegre le dio la noticia que ella estaba embarazada. Allen saltó de su asiente y la felicitó. Kanda tan solo frunció el ceño. Decir que su enojo iba más por el hecho de ser llamado por tal tontera no era completamente cierto, había otro detalle que le molestaba y eso era…

De nuevo en su cabeza pensó en _él_ , felicitando con gran alegría a la chica, mientras prometía cuidar al infante y quizás preguntando muchas cosas sobre el embarazo. Lo podía ver tan feliz con la noticia. Podía imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado ahora. Sin embargo su enojo creció ante la perspectiva.

Kanda apretó las manos y salió afuera, con los copos de nueve sobre él.

* * *

 ** _Cuatro meses_**

* * *

—¿Dónde está Mugen?

La misma pregunta salió de la nada e hizo que Kanda le diera una mirada, para averiguar si es que la pregunta iba en serio o si tenía algún sentido, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue los ojos verdes viéndole, pero rápidamente volviendo a ver el cielo. La bufanda de Lavi le tapaba los labios —seguía haciendo frío— así que su voz salió amortiguada, pero entendible.

La última vez que Kanda había pensado en su espada y en sus épocas de gloria fue cuando vio al jardín y comprendió que nunca estaría completo sin tener una única planta en medio. Al saber eso, pensó en _él,_ y con _él_ vino Mugen, el arma con que lo mato…

La nevada caía de a poco, Kanda por un momento sintió sus manos entumecidas.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso?

—Hoy estaba pensando en la época de la guerra… —admitió y luego detuvo su relato, como acordándose a dónde quería llegar. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era tan fría como el clima— Cuando yo tenía dieciséis y… era un Bookman.

Kanda chistó molesto, pero ante el recordatorio de eso, tuvo una fugaz memoria que casi acabó enterrada.

—¿Ahora pareces un maldito viejo que se queja de todo? Tsk, eres molesto.

—Supongo que sí, lo soy.

Lavi, de nuevo, posó su mirada en él. No podía ver la expresión que llevaba, pero Kanda creyó que sonreía. Sin embargo pensar en eso era tonto, puesto que el humor de Lavi estaba cada vez peor.

Kanda dejó que las palabras del pelirrojo desaparecieran, llenándolas de silencios.

—Aunque parece que tu no cambiaste para nada, Yu. Tú siempre tuviste el carácter de un viejito gruñón, idéntico al de Panda.

Frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo a Lavi, este lo esquivó —casi cayéndose al piso— y gracias a eso la bufanda cayó de su lugar, relevando una sonrisa.

—Solo digo la verdad.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota.

Cuando Lavi rió, Kanda se sintió ciertamente descolocado. Cuando el pelirrojo estaba en esa casa era todo lo contrario a lo de ahora. Callado, sin una pista de felicidad. Nada. Este Lavi más se parecía al de la Orden o…

—Quisiera irme de aquí, la verdad. Pero supongo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…

Kanda intentó aceptar ese hecho, quizás hasta recalcar lo tonto que fue, pero de repente se encontró recordando y pensando que tal vez ambos tenían algo en común. No les gustaba estar ahí y harían lo que sea para irse, pero de alguna manera seguían atrapados ahí.

Por ello guardó silencio un buen rato. Lavi estaba casi seguro que el mutismo llenaría el ambiente.

—Tsk, si te vas a poner triste por algo así, entonces vete. No quiero estar cerca de alguien tan molesto.

Lavi rió de nuevo. Kanda no pudo apartar la mirada.

—Yu, déjame quejarme un poco más. Tengo una queja más y luego me calló.

Gruñó. Y Lavi lo tomó como un permiso, puesto que siguió hablando.

—No quiero al hijo de que Lenalee lleva en el vientre. No lo quiero.

* * *

 ** _Cinco meses_**

* * *

El día en que Lenalee salió de esa casa con Moyashi, las flores casi ya volvieron a la vida. Los lirios volvían a renacer, las rosas comenzaban a florecer y las lavandas crecían de nuevo. Esto no era anormal, Las plantas solo seguían su rutina de todos los años, lo raro fue que en ese día en especificó Kanda no se quedó viéndolas y odiándolas, se mantuvo en la casa observando el ceño fruncido de Lenalee.

La chica daba un vistazo por todas partes, queriendo averiguar dónde se encontraba aquello que le molestaba, Allen con la mirada algo calmada, iba llamándola desde afuera, pidiéndole que se diera prisa.

Después de unos largos minutos, el ceño fruncido de Lenalee no bajo, pero sí hizo caso al pedido de su amigo. Tenía el estómago algo crecido por el embarazado de cuatro meses que llevaba. Ese día ella iba a ver a un ginecólogo* para ver cómo iba el niño y Lavi, su querido y amado esposo, de nuevo no aparecía por la casa.

Molesta posó su mirada en Kanda quien la había visto dar mil vueltas alrededor del lugar, criticando a su marido. Ella dio un suspiro cansado y después tan solo le dijo:

—Si lo ves, dile que esto es inaceptable. Que vamos a tener que hablar.

Kanda tan solo chistó en respuesta, extrañamente ese acto hizo que la chica suavizara las facciones. Ella le regaló una sonrisa y luego le beso en la frente mientras se despedía.

Él se quedó en su posición sentado, sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras escuchaba como Lenalee se iba. Tan solo pensando en lo molesta que estaba Lenalee y que de seguro que Moyashi se tragó sus palabras de odio que le tenía al pelirrojo. Kanda estaba seguro que cuando llegara Lee y viera a Lavi, escucharía otra riña. Para ese momento —él planificó— estaría en el bosque cuidando a sus plantas nacientes.

No es como si le importara las tantas batallas que se daban en esa casa de mierda, tan solo esta vez quería tener la calma de cuidar a las plantas sin tener que pensar en las cosas tontas que pasaban.

Kanda se levantó de su asiento pensando que Lavi ya llevaba dos días desaparecido y que, seguramente, cuando apareciera la china le saludaría con una reprimenda y este, tajante, no respondería a las preguntas o riñas de ella, tan solo le entregaría sonrisas y excusas falsas; como siempre.

Cuando salió al ver a su jardín, por primera vez no notó lo estúpido que era ir a cuidarlas.

* * *

 ** _Seis meses_**

* * *

Cuando Lenalee, por segunda vez, fue a la revisión de su hijo y Lavi de nuevo se perdió, la persona que estalló de rabia no fue Lenalee —que podría haberlo hecho fácilmente— sino el mismo Moyashi.

Kanda no escuchó mucho del tema, tan solo vio como esos dos malditos se agarraban a puños en medio de su jardín. Gran parte de las flores fue pisoteado y las otras estaban decaídas, casi muriendo. El japonés se molestó ante este hecho, siendo la primera vez que defendería a su jardín. Cuando gritó y juro agarrar a golpes a ambos, fue cuando los dos idiotas dejaron su discusión.

Allen fruncía el ceño, pero se disculpó con Kanda por desastre y hasta prometió reponerle las plantas. Mientras Lavi guardó silencio todo el rato, con una cara tan enfadada que por un momento no le reconoció. Kanda si cumplió su promesa de golpearlos y Moyashi si compró semillas para todas las plantas que había matado.

Pero fue un día, cuando Kanda cuidada a las semillas, que Lavi de nuevo se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar.

Las conversaciones con el idiota conejo habían disminuido mucho, sin embargo también Lavi no aparecía mucho por la casa. Por lo que, cuando lo vio sentarse junto a él simplemente entrecerró los ojos y siguió concentrado en sus plantas.

—Una vez se lo pregunte Yu —comenzó a hablar Lavi, sabiendo que lo había visto. Entendiendo que lo dejaría hablar sin preguntar—. Lo hice. Un día antes de casarme le pregunte a Allen si es que no le quería a Lenalee. Él me dijo que sí, que le había gustado ella desde el momento que la vio. Entonces en ese momento yo le vi y le dije que si ahora se rendiría con ella.

»Allen me vio por uno momentos antes de señalar disimuladamente a Lenalee y pronunciar: _«_ _Bueno, ella no me eligió a mí, no puedo hacer más. Así que Lavi, más te vale hacerla feliz o te juro que te golpearé_ _»_ _._ Pensé que era broma, pero me di cuenta que no fue así… Hey, Yu, ¿Crees que Lena hubiera sido más feliz con Allen? A veces me pregunto y… creo que sería así.

No respondió, pero si fijó su mirada por unos segundos.

Lavi tan solo pareció pensativo. Cerrando sus ojos verdes.

—Aunque… —volvió a hablar, aún con los ojos cerrados— Quizás Allen tenga razón en algo.

* * *

 ** _Siete meses_**

* * *

La primera vez que Kanda vio el cuarto de Lavi, no pudo evitar dar una mueca molesta. Viendo el horrible desorden que había en el lugar. Había periódicos botados en el piso y acumulados en un rincón. Libros regados en las camas y en toda parte posible. Cuando lo vio Kanda casi de inmediato lo comparó con la oficina de Komui, Lavi negaba ese hecho diciendo que no era igual sino era peor.

A Kanda nunca le llegó a gustar el cuarto de Lavi, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, sentía cierto asco ante el tremendo desorden. Mayormente Lavi ignoraba todas las protestas que daba, distrayéndole con palabras y actos. Y sin saberlo Kanda se encontraba muchas veces ahí.

En los momentos donde Lavi dejaba, quizás, por un momento su papel establecido, le hablaba de muchas cosas. De los libros que le gustaban hasta más de una vez le regaló uno de aquellos para que lo lea y comparta su opinión.

A Lavi le encantaban los libros, las formas de narración eran su pasión. Podía hablar de eso por horas y, ciertamente, Kanda no lo encontraba molesto mientras hacía eso.

Con el pasar del tiempo comprendió que al pelirrojo la cosa que quizás más atesoraba eran los libros. Por eso aquel día cuando vio un pequeño libro entre sus manos, le vio entrecerrando los ojos. Hace un tiempo —quizás años— que Lavi parecía ver los libros de otra manera. Con toques de añoranza y molestia, a pesar que parecía seguir encantado de leerlos, había cierta reticencia a hacerlo.

Kanda no lo pudo comprender y por primera vez, en los tantos meses, Lavi no fue a hablarle para desahogarse de las cosas que pensaba. El conejo fue directo a la casa que apenas y pisaba, y con cierta sonrisa en la cara mostró a Lenalee el libro.

Kanda no entendió o no quiso saber de la conversación que estaba dando. Volvió a cuidar a las pobres plantas que recién fueron plantadas y las otras que sobrevivieron a la masacre. No quería saber de las cosas que hablaban esos dos, porque sabía que no le interesaba y que al final y al cabo, él no era parte de la escena posiblemente feliz que se estaba dando.

Yu sintió un revoltijo en el estómago.

* * *

 ** _Ocho meses_**

* * *

—Hace tiempo que no hablamos —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Kanda frunció el ceño levemente, mientras la contemplaba de soslayo fingiendo ver hacía el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Después de esas palabras ella ya no dijo nada. El silencio flotó a través de ellos y mientras más tiempo pasaba Kanda dudaba que la chica tan solo se fuera sin decir palabra.

—¿Cómo has estado Kanda?

Lenalee tenía una mano sobre su barriga ya crecida, casi lista para dar a luz. Kanda entrecerró más los ojos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar Lenalee?

—Kanda, no seas tan poco cortés. Tan solo extraño hablar contigo. Hace más de un año que no podemos hablar de forma decente.

—He estado bien.

Las palabras cortantes del japonés debieron ser una advertencia a Lenalee que no quería hablar más del tema, que no deseaba tener otras de esas conversaciones donde la compasión dominaba en cada sílaba. Kanda no necesitaba otra de esas charlas tontas y patéticas donde solo se menciona a…

—¿En serio?

—Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes el tema. Estoy bien.

Ella hizo una mueca, mientras suspiró.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz. ¿No lo entiendes? La vida pasa y…

Dejó de escuchar después de eso. Kanda ya sabía el discurso de Lenalee mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Ella le hablaría de él, de Alma. Gracias a la grandísima ayuda del idiota de Moyashi, la chica había sabido toda su historia de pies a cabeza. Logrando pensar que las acciones tan vacías que hacía ahora se debían a lo triste que seguía, pero… Ella no podía comprender lo que era elegir, al fin, estar en una estúpida guerra —por las memorias de Alma y para que su consciencia estaría mejor— y ser sacada de esta por los tontos superiores y un insólito corazón.

Kanda estaba harto de estar frustrado, estaba cansado de seguir en ese lugar todos los días, estaba… Apretó las lavandas con tanta fuerza que las hojas comenzaron a salirse y de seguro que la flor moriría ahí.

—Esto es asunto que no te importa, Lenalee.

—Claro que me importa —protestó ella—. Tú eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti. Además quiero que seas feliz como todos los demás. Kanda, sé que es difícil saberlo muerto, pero ya pasaron más de diez años. Debes dejar el pasado.

Sin darse cuenta arrancó a la pobre planta y expuso las raíces.

—Sé que es difícil —siguió ella sin darse cuenta del asesinato—. Cuando mi hermano murió… La verdad es que tampoco lo he superado muy fácilmente, pero ya nada se puede hacer. Solo te pido que… seas feliz, Kanda. Al menos inténtalo.

Ella y él se levantaron al mismo tiempo, aunque ella tardó un poco más puesto que el crecido estómago complicaba la acción.

Quizás la china le quiso decir más cosas. Tal vez quiso aclarar más hechos, pero Kanda una vez recto, decidió adentrarse al bosque y perderse hasta que sea tan tarde que nadie estuviera despierto. Sin darse cuenta aún llevaba entre sus manos la lavanda.

Lenalee pudo o no gritarle molesta para que regresara.

* * *

 ** _Nueve meses_**

* * *

Lenalee estaba gritando mucho, sus protestas del por qué no venía la matrera se oían desde el bosque. Kanda intentó ignorar este hecho, también no pensar que pese a tantas protestas que daba Lavi acerca de tener un hijo, en ese momento se encontraba junto con ella.

Kanda no quería estar cerca de esa casa y en todo el día había desaparecido en los bosques. El clima ahora estaba cálido, quizás muy caliente para su gusto. Cuando escuchó los gritos de Lenalee tuvo un instante de pensar en ir con ella, simplemente para saber cómo se encontraba, pero rápidamente desechó la idea.

Lenalee en los últimos meses de embarazo se había propuesto hablar con Kanda sobre el tema de Alma y este, tan reticente como siempre, le había ignorado todo el rato y, sin embargo, llegó un punto donde se dio cuenta que mientras más la china quería hablar con él, menos era el enojo por querer hablar de Alma —su siempre tabú— y más era la molestia de verla feliz.

Lenalee era como una hermana menor, la conocía desde que era muy pequeña, empero ahora, sabiendo que su matrimonio aún tenía un brillo de esperanza, una vez que el conejo dijo estar emocionado de enseñar las cosas básicas al niño.

Su molestia veía más del recuerdo de un Lavi, sin una sonrisa en sus labios. La fiesta dentro de la gran casa y la duda de muchas cosas. Después de haber sido botado de la guerra, el pelirrojo había desaparecido —nadie nunca supo cómo había escapado de los Noah, él se negaba a dar más detalles que un _«_ Me fui _»_ — hasta que un día llegó a la puerta de ese lugar y saludo a todos con una mueca que intentaba imitar a una sonrisa.

Al volver a verlo Kanda frunció las cejas, molesto y un tiempo se negó a dirigirle la palabra. No entendía por qué había vuelto si es que ese idiota dijo que sin importar qué iba a seguir siendo un Bookman. Había hecho que todos se despidieran de él. Hasta le habló larga y tendidamente a Kanda para decirle un simple adiós. Kanda estaba molesto con él por haber vuelto, así que el día que hicieron una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida, se negó rotundamente a ser parte de ella.

Salió de la casa por el horrible clima de otoño, y mientras paseaba y veía el vaho salir de su boca, vio una figura sentada en un árbol, viendo el horizonte, viendo a la nada. Al momento comprendió que era Lavi, intentó seguir caminando, pero descubrió que la curiosidad es más fuerte que el mismo enojo.

Le preguntó por qué había vuelto, exigió saberlo. Lavi tan solo volvió a verlo, una sonrisa leve, casi tímida y avergonzada, apareció en su rostro y le dijo:

—Por ti.

Era verdad que en la Orden Oscura habían sucedido cosas entre ambos, también era cierto que muchas de las acciones Kanda no pudo sacar de su mente, pero también era genuino decir que Kanda siempre había pensado en Alma. Por ese hecho Kanda no respondió a lo dicho por Lavi y tan solo se fue. El ex Bookman comprendió la el rechazo y durante más de un año, mantuvo un semblante serio y iracundo.

Entre ese periodo, Lenalee y el conejo fueron más cercanos y mientras muchos de los buscadores se iban a hacer su vida, Kanda decidía perecer en ese lugar.

Pero en ese momento, al darse cuenta de la vida mortal que llevaba y que en realidad siempre le había molestado que esos dos estuvieran en buenos términos, comprendió que esa maldita confesión dada hace ocho años era correspondida aún ahora. Sin embargo también sabía una cosa, Lavi ya no retribuía a ese sentimiento.

Ahora, cercano a los treinta años, se encontraba pensando que esa casa era horrible y que tan solo esperar la muerte era algo tonto y patético. Qué no podía soportar estar viendo las idas y venidas de una relación que solo le hacía sentir enojo.

Mientras oía el fuerte lloriqueó de un bebé, Kanda entró al bosque y se fue.

* * *

Ginecólogo*. Bien sepa, el internet dice que en esas épocas ya existían los ginecólogos.

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué tal?

Tengo sueño y estoy cansada. Espero que esta historia tenga el sentido suficiente como yo quiero. Esta historia hace un buen tiempo que quería hacerlo y este reto logró sacarla a la luz. Sin embargo creo que no le hice tanta justicia a lo que tenía en mente…

En fin, en el final quiero decir que Allen se casó con otra persona, piense en un Ooc, o en alguien más… da igual. Lavi y Lenalee se divorciaron. El hijo de ambos se llama "Komui Lee". Lavi no tiene un apellido como para heredarle, así que se quedó con el apellido de ella. Su matrimonio no pudo funcionar después de todo. Kanda fue a pasear por varios lugares, queriendo tan solo enfocarse en su realidad de vivir sin tener un motivo…

Bueno, quizás tengan muchas preguntas. Yo hice un mundo entero de esto. Sé las cosas que pasaron antes y después, así que puedo responder cualquier pregunta que tengan.

Así que… espero que les haya gustado y aquí está, mi fic para el reto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Epilogo._**

* * *

 ** _Dieciséis años._**

* * *

—¿Eres Yu Kanda?

Kanda frunció el ceño al ver a un chico encapuchado diciendo eso. Las facciones del niño no se veían casi nada, tan solo escuchó la voz algo autoritaria que daba.

—¿Quién mierda eres?

En ese momento el joven levantó la vista para verlo un poco mejor y después de entrecerrar los ojos, se sacó la capucha mostrando unos cabellos negros con algunos brillos violetas.

—Komui Lee* —le dijo levemente, mientras se encogía de hombros.

El ceño fruncido creció más, desconfiado y confundido.

—¿Qué quieres?

El chico tan solo le vio y sonrió, tal y como las sonrisas que regalaba Lavi.

—Quiero encontrar a Kanda Yu, según mi mamá es mi tío que se perdió sin rastro alguno. Mi padre creyó que sería una buena forma para saber si puedo encontrar a alguien fácilmente. Y… por eso te estoy buscando, Yu.

En el mismo momento que escuchó eso, Kanda siguió caminando por su recorrido ya determinado, molesto por ser encontrado, jodido por ese espectro de un pasado de mierda. Sin embargo el engendro siguió sus pasos y sonriendo lo nombraba por el nombre prohibido.

—¿En verdad eres tú, cierto, Yu? Es decir, creo que debes ser tú, eres idéntico a lo que mi papá me mencionó que eras. También tiene ese carácter que nombra mi mamá. Siempre quise conocerte ¿Sabes? Eres como una leyenda viva en mi casa. Casi todos te mencionan. No puedo creer que te haya encontrado.

Quizás si lo ignoraba se iría, en realidad si era hijo de Lavi, ese sujeto no se rendiría tan fácil. Por un momento Kanda pensó en darle un puñete, dejarlo inconsciente y perderse entre la multitud. Pero por alguna razón no quiso hacer eso, y anduvo por un rato más por las enormes calles de Turquía.

El chico siguió hablando sin parar, hasta darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo y que Kanda no le daba ni un poco de importancias a la habladuría.

—¿Tío Yu?

Gruñó.

—Jodete. Ya me encontraste pequeño hijo de puta, ahora déjame caminar en paz.

El niño sonrió un poco más —cuando lo hacía, sus ojos verdes se parecían tanto a Lavi— y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo… la verdad es que te mentí con eso que mi papá quiso que te encuentre… en realidad… quisiera quedarme contigo un tiempo más. Lavi… es un jodido dolor de cabeza, me tiene harto con esas pruebas para saber si podría ser un buen Bookman. Mamá también está molesta y parece que todo el tiempo está queriendo gritar a mi papá. Ambos ya se separaron, pero siguen en contacto solo para gritarse… —Suspiró— Lo que te quiero decir es… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo por un tiempo?

Kanda, pese a haberse ido para olvidar ese pasado doloroso y lleno de mediocridad, vio al chico que tan solo dieciséis años. Era algún tipo de mezcla perfecta entre ambos padres, pero tenía algún tipo de matiz diferente que hizo que Kanda no lo odiara. Él ya más viejo, con la vida de un humano aún por seguir, pensó que quizás agarrar al niño entre su tutela —hasta que alguno de sus padres apareciera— no era malo.

—En primer lugar, tu padre es el Conejo. Entre lo Bookman siempre hay apodos de animales. Y Lavi es el conejo estúpido. Si quieres puedes omitir el animal.

El niño río sin parar. Y Kanda, por un largo tiempo, sonrió.


End file.
